A Sunny Summer Saturday Morning Revised
by yingfa-fuiso
Summary: -oneshot- MomoxAnn- Well it's just a sunny summer saturday morning, momoshiro was heading to the tennis court not too far from his home when suddenly someone called his name... it was Tachibana's sisterAnn Tachibana. What will happen on this day?


**Free talk: **Konnichi wa, Minna-san! I decided to revise this story because of some grammatical error, weird descriptions and added some much better scenes. So I hope you like it! Ja! Please read and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenisu no Ouji-sama! Even though I want them all to be mine! :p

-- -- -- -- -- --

A Sunny-Summer Saturday Morning (Revised Edition)

By: yingfa-fuiso

-- -- -- -- -- --

It was a sunny-summer Saturday morning; Momoshiro Takeshi was riding on his bike on the street, heading towards to the tennis court not too far from his home. While riding on his bike, he heard someone called his name not far from him.

"An-chan!" Momoshiro said surprisingly, stopping his bike. The hazel-haired girl waved her hand with a smile on her face. Then she went beside him.

"Ohayou, Momoshiro!" Ann said cheerily. "Are you going to practice today?"

"Hai, how about you?" Momoshiro asked.

"Well, I'm just going to meet my brother at the street tennis court. Are you going there, too?" She said.

"Hai. I'm going to play tennis with Echizen there." Momoshiro said. An giggled a little and she smiled childishly at him.

"Mind if you joined me walking?" Ann asked.

He looked at her surprisingly but then he accepted it. Momoshiro mount down on his bike and walked along with his friend, Tachibana An.

-- -- -- -- -- --

Meanwhile, Inui was walking down at the street heading also to the street tennis court, to gather some data. On his way there, he was reading the previous data of SEIGAKU Regular players, which were written in his notebook just to kill his boredom. But all of a sudden, he saw Momoshiro, dragging his bike beside him while walking along with a girl across the street and stopped at the convenient store for a while. Inui guessed that it was Momoshiro's GIRLFRIEND.

'99 they are going on a date… 1 they aren't going on a date.' Inui thought as he adjusted his glasses and wrote down something on his notebook. After that, a glint in his eyes reflected on his glasses. "I should inform this to others," He said, bringing out his cell phone and dialed the number of Kikumaru. Promptly, he heard Kikumaru's voice.

"I saw Momoshiro having a date right now." Inui said. He heard Kikumaru fell down on the floor and he shockingly said to Inui, "Nyaa – really? Where are you?" and then Inui gave his location to Kikumaru.

"Come here quickly if you want to see it." Inui said.

"I'm on my way." Kikumaru said then he ended the call.

After that call, Inui dialed Fuji's number and waited for someone to answer his call. Suddenly, he heard Fuji's voice so he told abruptly again what he just saw.

"Really? I see… what's your location?" Fuji said. Inui told again his location.

"That's not far from me. I'll be there in a minute." Inui ended the call and dialed Tezuka's number.

When he heard Tezuka's voice, he told him what he just saw but their buchou just ended the call and never said anything about it… Inui redialed the number again, however, he can only hear now these phrase, "_The number you have dialed is either unattended or out of coverage area, please try again_".

Inui didn't know that Tezuka removed the battery of his cell phone in order to not disturb his peace again. As a result, Inui gave up…

When he dialed Kaidouh's number and said what he saw after he answered the call, Kaidouh gave Inui a hiss and said "I don't care!" then the call ended.

"He's not interested with it…" Inui can only say. "Amazing…" he muttered, surprised.

After a minute or so, Fuji and Kikumaru came at where Inui was. Then they followed Momoshiro.

-- -- -- -- --

While Momoshiro and An were walking, the deafening silence enveloped them. They don't know what to talk about or what topic they should open up… Maybe, it's just because of the hot weather.

Momoshiro slightly glanced at An beside him and an abrupt thought came out in his mind. '_She seems to be quiet today… Normally, she talks about his brother's tennis team or just bragging about their new moves to me… But… she looks cute today.'_

"Oi, Momoshiro! Daijobu des'ka?" An asked curiously. He snapped out from his thought and a tint shade of pink can be seen on his cheeks, surprised.

"Ha-Hai, I'm ok. Don't mind me," Momoshiro stuttered, looking away from her. _'That was close… What's happening to me!! I know I have a crush on her but… AHH!! I should erase it!!'_ then he sighed and a long silence enveloped them again.

-- -- -- -- --

On the other side, Kikumaru, Fuji and Inui were still following Momoshiro behind. They're still curious about the girl he was _dating…_ according to Inui.

"Nyaa-- His date is cute, isn't it, Fuji?" Kikumaru asked gleefully to Fuji on his side while they were spying at Momoshiro and the girl.

"I admit that she's a cute one," Fuji replied coolly. Behind them, Inui was jotting down something on his notebook and abruptly closed when Kikumaru tried to peak.

"Nyaa--That's unfair!" he cried childishly. "What are you writing down there, Inui-kun?" pouting.

Inui just adjusted his glasses and didn't answer his question.

"Nyaa - you're so mean!" Kikumaru said scornfully.

"Oi, be quiet or else he might hear us!" Fuji said, shutting his mouth.

-- -- -- -- --

Finally after a long walk, Momoshiro and Ann reached at the street tennis court, where they will meet their companions there. He locked his bike at the bike rail and they went inside the court.

As they entered at the court, Ann saw his brother and went towards him. On the other hand, Momoshiro searched for a certain dark blue green colored haired boy with a cap on its head around but he felt a sudden strange aura not too far from him… When he was about to look at it he saw Kamio Akira- Fudomine Tennis regular player, flaring up and walking closer to him.

"YOU!" Kamio shouted.

"…"

"What are you doing in here and why are you with An-chan? You're dating her, aren't you?" Momoshiro was shocked and surprised at what Kamio said.

"No! It's not what you think! I can explain it to you!" Momoshiro said nervously.

"Don't explain it to me, I believe at what I saw in here." Kamio said, trying to shut him up.

"Oi! Don't jump to any conclusion! An is just only a friend of mine ok?" Momoshiro shouted.

"It's nonsense! Then why are you with her when you entered in here?"

"…"

"I'm challenging you in a tennis match fight! Man to man! One set game match! Who ever wins, he'll date An-chan. If I lose, I'll be your tennis partner for a week every time you practice and I will let you have some of my tape grips for your tennis racket." He said coolly, "But if you lose you'll pay my bike you'd broken." Kamio angrily said while these words "Vengeance", "Revenge" and "Pay back time" ringing on his hard head.

"Nanda!! Oi, I didn't break your bike! It was an accident! Baka!" Momoshiro chided.

"Still, you used my bike without any permission!" Kamio snapped.

"I'm chasing someone when I saw your bike so I used it! When I mount down on your bike, a truck came and smashed your bike! So it's not my fault!" Momoshiro said, defending his self.

"But it's still all your fault!" Kamio snappily said and then they both glare at each other. "Enough of this, let's just continue this in our tennis match." he said coldly, broking their glaring contest.

"Fine with me!" Momoshiro said coolly. "Call!"

-- -- -- -- --

Earlier, before the arguments of Momoshiro and Kamio happened, An and his brother were talking some matters that is not connected with tennis, but then they suddenly heard the two noisy players shouting and arguing at each.

'They won't stop, aren't they?' An thought with a sigh, pertaining at Kamio and Momoshiro.

"Onni-chan, is it alright if we let them be like that?" Ann asked her brother.

"Let them be… besides they are all grown ups…" Kippie said.

Then they heard Kamio challenging Momoshiro in a tennis match game and told the conditions-whoever wins he'll date An. An blushed furiously and thought angrily with a clenched fist, 'Kamio-kun… why are you using me as your trophy between you and Momo-kun! You'll pay for this.'

"Ah, I see. Whoever wins at the match, he'll ask you on a date. It will be a nice date, won't it be?" Tachibana Kippie said teasingly to his sister.

"Onni-chan!!" An threateningly called her brother's name while glaring at him. Kippie shut his mouth but plastered with mischievous smile on his face and went towards the two rival players.

"There's no sense if both of you will score each others' points! I'll be your umpire." He said happily.

'I'll make sure, he's going to regret this day!' An thought while glaring angrily at Kamio.

-- -- -- -- --

They both went on their courts, holding their tennis racquets and prepared themselves on their match. Kamio was burning with anger while Momoshiro was still cool but very determined to defeat his opponent. Then Kippie spoke.

"Kamio Akira versus Momoshiro Takeshi, One set game match, Kamio's service. Start!"

Kamio serve the ball and it went to Momoshiro's direction. Momoshiro smashed it back to him and a rally happened.

"You will never give up don't you, Momoshiro?" Kamio asked grinningly as he smashed the ball back to Momoshiro.

"Who says I'll give up? Maybe it's you who will give up!" He replied and then he did his finishing move, the dunk smash. The ball went pass through Kamio's side and touches the inside part of the left side corner base.

"Love-15," Kippie scored.

"See? I score!" Momoshiro teased.

-- -- -- -- --

Meanwhile, the three SEIGAKU Tennis Regulars, who were spying Momoshiro, were hiding behind the bushes near at tennis court where they could see their prey playing against a Fudomine player, Kamio Akira.

"This is exciting, Nyaa!" The acrobatic player said gaily.

"Yeah," The tensai agree at the acrobatic player.

"According to my calculation, 70 are the probability of Momoshiro to win the game while 30 is the probability of the Fudomine player to win." The data tennis said informingly.

While they were talking, they didn't notice the presence of their co-regular teammate, Ryoma Echizen, who was standing behind them and watching also his senpai's match.

"What are you doing here?" Ryoma asked curiously.

All three of them were shocked when they heard Ryoma's voice.

"Nyaa! Ochibi! Don't ever do that! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Kikumaru scolded.

"Why are you hiding in here, Kikumaru-senpai?" Ryoma asked coolly.

"We're just watching Momoshiro's match. That's all!" Kikumaru replied nervously.

"You can watch Momo-senpai's match clearly inside." Ryoma said as he opened a can of his favorite drink, Ponta Juice.

"It's ok, we can watch over here." Kikumaru answered.

He looked at his senpai-tachi weirdly but didn't speak.

-- -- -- -- --

Kamio serves again and it went to Momoshiro's advantage court A/N: The left side part of Momoshiro's court. Momoshiro chased it and smashed it back to him. As usual, a never-ending rally happened between them again.

They didn't let their guards down; they chased and smashed it back to each other and never give up… Until then, Kamio changed his strategy… he did a volley shot, which he knew it will be an advantage to Momoshiro but he did it anyway. Momoshiro suddenly jump using his right foot and did again his finishing shot. He smashed it back to Kamio's deuce court so strong and Momoshiro scored again.

As Momoshiro landed, he used his left foot first on the ground and suddenly he felt a pain on it. 'Crap! I used my injured foot! Damn it!' He thought, wincing painfully as he feels the surging pain in his left foot.

"I thought the injury was healed now but why did it hurt?" Momoshiro murmured, trying to penetrate the pain. He acted as normal as possible in order to make his opponent won't notice anything. On the other hand, An noticed it and even the people hiding behind the bushes and sitting at the tree branch noticed the scene happened too.

"Love-30" Kippie announced.

-- -- -- -- --

"Momo-kun no Baka!!" Kikumaru lowly barked, still hiding at the bushes. Fuji, who was also hiding behind the bushes, became serious, as his blue-serious eyes can be seen now and staring at Momoshiro's movement.

"If he continued using his left foot, for sure he'll be injured again." He commented seriously.

Inui just adjusted his glasses and watched the determination of Momoshiro.

"Mada mada dane…" Ryoma said monotonously while drinking his ponta.

-- -- -- -- --

An was looking at Momoshiro worriedly. She knew about the injury of Momoshiro on his left foot. He told her the reason why he had that injury.

Then, she became all of a sudden anxious at him. 'Please Kami-sama, don't let him be injured once again.' An prayed as she watched him.

"Momoshiro no Baka…" she whispered.

-- -- -- -- --

'I should be careful now or else I won't be able to play on the next tournament.' Momoshiro thought as he positioned himself although the surge of pain can be still felt on his injured foot.

"Oi, are you scared or what? Make some score Baka!" he said to Kamio insultingly, trying to cover up the ache.

Kamio just smirked and laughed at him.

"Don't worry. This time, I'll score." He said. 'I hope this will work.' Kamio serve again and the ball went pass through Momoshiro's court.

Momoshiro chased the ball again and smashed it back using the two-handed grip technique. The ball speed up twice before and went to Kamio's court.

After a long rally, when Momoshiro smashed back the ball to Kamio's direction, Kamio run slightly forward and waited for the ball come closer to him. He lessened his force as the ball hit on his racquet and did the drop volley shot technique.

Momoshiro was surprised when Kamio used the drop volley shot. 'Damn it—' he thought and then he chased the ball hurriedly but it touches on his court so vastly. Then Kamio scores…

"15-30" Kippie said.

"See, I'm chasing at your score now." Kamio said boastfully. Momoshiro didn't react but seriousness can be seen on his face. Kamio smirked at him again and he serves again. The ball passed over the net and bounced at Momoshiro's court.

Momoshiro chased the ball and smashed it back using western-hand grip technique. 'I should not give up… I should not be… I can stay up with this condition…' he thought while smashing back the ball to his opponent's court. The pain was increasing little by little on his injured foot but he knew he can still keep it up. However, when you look through his violet eyes, you can see his pain.

Kamio, on the other hand, was thinking another strategy on how he will score again. 'Will I use again the drop volley shot or I'll just hit his weak sides? I should be careful on doing this…' He thought and then he did the drop shot again.

Momoshiro run as fast as he could and smashed back to Kamio, luckily he did it but the stubborn pain become stronger and stronger because of running.

Kamio was shocked; he thought Momoshiro would not chase it back but he's wrong. Because of his shocking state, he didn't notice the ball smashed back and landed in his inside part of the base. Then, Momoshiro scores again…

"15-40" the captain of Fudomine said.

'One more to go and I'll score to 1…' Momoshiro thought. He positioned him self again, not minding on his left foot.

On the contrary, Kamio looked so angry at himself because of his lack of strategies or so and if he continued it, Momoshiro will once again defeat him. 'I won't lose to him once again.' He thought as he serves again. The ball went again on Momoshiro's court and a rally happened once again…

"I will make it sure that you'll lose against me." Kamio said as he did the lob shot.

"Nah, you'll lose again." Momoshiro replied and then he jumped using his right foot and he did his dunk smash.

Because of the rapid speed of the ball, Kamio didn't noticed the ball bounced in the inside line on the base and went outside of Kamio's court.

"0-1! Change court! Momoshiro's service!" The Captain announced.

They exchanged their courts and prepared themselves again in to the match again. Now, it was Momoshiro's turn to serve. He bounced the ball, twice…thrice … then he threw the ball up and smashed it to Kamio's court. Kamio chased the ball and smashed it back to Momoshiro. A rally happened again.

Finally, after a long rally, Momoshiro, not minding his hurtful foot, ended the rally using his Dunk smash again. As usual, Kamio tried to smash it but he failed and Momoshiro scores! The score now is 15-Love.

-- -- -- -- --

After long hours had past, Momoshiro was panting hard and heavy. His stamina and energy were draining more and more, more than he could ever expect. And It's all because of his burden now, his injury which was getting more worse every time he jump or run at the court to chase the ball back.

As Momoshiro still continue to act like nothing had happened to him, his opponent, Kamio, noticed it now. Kamio told him that they should stop now because of his opponent's condition but Momoshiro decline and wanted to continue it.

Back with An, she was really getting worried about Momoshiro's condition and confused at the same time. She didn't know what to do. Should she end the match, slapped Momoshiro's head and scolded him so hard like he was his Mom or just let them continue their match and ignore his condition.

'If I did the first one, everyone will think that I'm his girlfriend which isn't true! I wish I was…' An thought and then she sighed but suddenly shook her head disagreeing at her thought. 'What are you thinking? This isn't the time to think about that! You're his friend! Support him, An! Trust him! Demo… if I let him finish the match… Nanda!! Final Decision! Let Momoshiro finished the Match! Besides he's a man!' She looked at the scoreboard to see their scores; it's 4 – 5.

'Momoshiro is in the lead. You scold him later.' She thought to herself as she watches Momoshiro serve the ball back to Kamio's court.

-- -- -- -- --

Meanwhile, the four SEIGAKU regulars, who were still watching the game of Momoshiro, were still hiding behind the bushes. They could feel the tension between the two players playing at the court and then suddenly, the tensai-Fuji, spoke.

"I think something will happen after the match," he said.

"Nyaa? What will happen, Fuji?" The acrobatic, Kikumaru, asked confusedly.

"I don't know," Fuji replied. "We will see it later…"

Kikumaru pouted at him and glared. "Always hiding me secrets," he said. Fuji giggled at him and then he seriously watched the game.

-- -- -- -- --

"40-30" Kippie said after Momoshiro finished the game using his finishing shot again.

"Oi! Momoshiro! Let's stop the game! It's really unfair if we continue this-- "

"Don't be such a lousy cat! if you're worrying about my foot, I'm fine really! If you're worrying about losing against me, that's how life goes." Momoshiro said with a smirk and then he served the ball. Kamio chased the ball tiredly as it bounced to his court then he smashed back to Momoshiro's court. Momoshiro chased it and smashed it back also to his opponent… 'One more to go,' He thought determinedly.

-- -- -- -- --

"Ochibi, where are you going?" Kikumaru said as he saw Ryoma jumped down on the tree where he sat for a long time.

"I'm going for a walk," Ryoma said monotonously and then he left.

"I think he will meet someone." Fuji said.

"Our Ochibi is getting matured now! Nyaa--" Kikumaru said as he imagined Ryoma meeting someone, the same age as him and then they date somewhere else.

"Momoshiro will end the match now." Inui said mysteriously. Fuji and Kikumaru looked at the court and then they saw Momoshiro did the jack knife as a finishing move.

-- -- -- -- --

Kamio was surprised when he saw Momoshiro's finishing move. He didn't know that Momoshiro could do that move. The ball bounced on his court and it touches the ad court.

"5-6, Momoshiro wins the match." Kippie said.

Momoshiro relaxed his body and laughed, not minding his pain on his ankle.

"That was a nice match." Momoshiro said to Kamio.

"Yeah and I lose to you again… I can't believe it… I can not date An-chan…" Kamio said in a defeating tone with a lou sigh after it. Momoshiro laughed at him as he sat carefully on the court, resting his injured foot.

Without either their notice, An was walking closer to their direction, looking so serious and stoic. She stopped at her tracks, beside at Momoshiro's right side, and then she pinched it's ear. Momoshiro wailed hurtfully and loud, after that she let go of his ear.

"Why did you do that?" Momoshiro asked angrily to An, touching his stinging ear.

"Why did I do that? Oi! Momoshiro! I'M THE ONE WHO SHOULD BE ASKING YOU THAT! Why did you _do_ that, Huh?" An said snappily. "MAKE SURE YOU HAVE A BETTER ALIBY FOR IT!" Momoshiro looked at her confusedly. He didn't know what he had done to make her angry like that.

"What did I do wrong?" Momoshiro asked with a confused look towards her.

"Don't look at me like that, you stupid! WHY DID YOU USE YOUR INJURED FOOT ON LANDING! Will you explain that to me? Are you out of your mind? You know if you use your left foot forcedly, you might be injured again! YOU BAKA!!" An said strongly but a worried expression can be seen on her face. 'Geez, this dumb-headed one is so stubborn!' she thought.

Momoshiro was surprised at what she had said. He felt happy and at the same time stupid; happy because he knew An was worrying at him, stupid because Ann was scolding at him.

"I'm going home now." Kippie said to his sister. "Go home early, An. Okaa-san will be mad at you if you go home late." He added.

"Hai," An replied gaily to her brother. Then the buchou of Fudomine went out of the court. As her older brother went out the court, she glared dangerously at Kamio who was watching his colleague went out the court.

"And you!" An said accusingly to Kamio.

Kamio suddenly froze on where he was standing and got nervous at An's raging tone.

"Ha-hai…" he said nervously.

"Why did you use me as a prize on the match?" She asked ferociously. Kamio become sweaty all of a sudden because he didn't know how to say it to her his excuse and what approach he will do to say it. But all of a sudden, An picked up Momoshiro's tennis racquet that was laying beside Momoshiro and picked up the tennis ball they used on the match on the floor near her.

"Go-gomen ne… I-I can explain it to you A-An--" Kamio said, stuttering.

An ignored his apology and started bouncing the ball many times. After that, she used her full force and did the serve shot technique, which targets Kamio's head.

"Itaii!!" Kamio shouted hurtfully as the ball landed on his head harshly and hard.

An smirked evilly and then she threatened him. "If you use me again as your trophy… I'll make it sure that you're gonna be a miserable person for the rest of your life."

"Is that understood?" she added, stunning Kamio with a scary aura coming from her. Kamio nodded like an obedient child following his terror master and gulped heavily.

-- -- -- -- --

"Nyaa!" Kikumaru said scarily.

"Why?" Fuji asked to Kikumaru, who was still spying at Momoshiro.

"That girl can be a nightmare!" Kikumaru bluntly said to his best friend.

"Huh?" Fuji looked at the girl and then he smiled sadistically, "Really? She's interesting…"

On the other hand, Inui was scribbling rapidly like a typewriter on his notebook and then he saw Kamio fainted.

"She's strong…" Inui murmured and then he went back to his jotting down data.

-- -- -- -- --

'I can't believe she was worrying me like that and it's the first time I saw her like that… maybe…' Momoshiro smiled at her and then he stood up carefully, trying to prevent his injury from hurting. An glared at him dangerously but he ignored it. He went closer to her then he held her right hand and kissed her on the lips in a swift movement. An was stunned at what Momoshiro had done.

'He is kissing me' She thought unbelievingly, 'Is this a dream?'

She felt happy and shocked at the same time; happy, because she was kissed her boy –friend/her meddler/her crush. Shocked, because this was her first kiss! She's blushing furiously! She felt her body getting numb as her knees was weakening. Momoshiro moved away to her sweet lips and smiled.

"Are you still mad at me?" He asked. An blushed furiously and absent-minded shook her head.

-- -- -- -- --

Inui, Kikumaru and Fuji turned shock when they saw Momoshiro kissing the girl at the court. Fuji captured it using his camera on his cell phone and smilingly hid his cell phone in his pocket. Inui went back again on jotting down his new gathered data on his notebook and then he closed it again.

"Should we appear now?" Kikumaru asked with a tint of blush striking on his cheeks.

"Well, I guess so." Fuji said still smiling.

All three of them went out on their hiding place and went on the entrance of the court.

"Ohayou!" Fuji greeted as he entered the court. Momoshiro and An went surprised to see Momoshiro's teammate appearing.

"Fuji-senpai!" Momoshiro said surprisingly, then Kikumaru and Inui went inside the court.

"Ohayou, Momo-kun!" Kikumaru said gaily while Inui adjusted his glasses.

"And you're here also? What are you doing here?" Momoshiro asked to his senpai's sheepishly.

"Oh… uhm… Where just looking for Ochibi around here. Have you seen him?" Kikumaru lied.

"Iie, I haven't seen him." Momoshiro said. "On the first place, he doesn't show up since earlier." He added.

"Ah, I see"

Fuji looked at the lying Kamio on the floor of the court and tried to wake up the unconscious guy on the floor.

"What happened to him?" He asked, pointing at the Fudomine regular player lying there. Acting like he doesn't know what happened around there.

"Oh, he suddenly faint there." Momoshiro said coolly.

"May I know who she is?" Fuji asked curiously.

"Watashi wa namae no Tachibana, An des'. (Trans: My name is Tachibana, An.) I'm the youngest sister of the Fudomine Tennis club Captain." An introduced herself to Momoshiro's teammate. "You're Fuji, Syuusuke right?"

"Ha-hai!" Fuji said surprisingly.

"And you are Inui, Sadaharu and Kikumaru, Eiji… Am I right?" An said, pointing the two players behind Fuji. They both were surprised because she already knows their name and they don't know hers.

"Nice meeting you all. Actually, I have seen you all on the district match before but you don't know me at that time." An said politely and she bowed her head as a respect to them.

"Is that so," Fuji can only say.

"Momo-kun," Kikumaru called as he waved his hand to signal his kouhai to come over. Momoshiro went to his senpai confusedly and asked his senpai.

"What is it, Kikumaru-senpai?" Momoshiro asked.

"Congratulations!" Kikumaru whispered to Momoshiro's ear.

"NANDA! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Momoshiro said shockingly.

"Don't hide it any more… I saw you two—" Kikumaru said, but it was cut off by Fuji, who's covering his mouth.

"Momoshiro, we're going ahead now. We're still going to find Echizen somewhere else." Fuji said still covering Kikumaru's talkative mouth and then Inui brought Kikumaru on his waist then they left vastly.

"They're weird." An said shockingly.

"They're sure are." Momoshiro said agreeing at what An said. Then silence overwhelmed both of them. Their heartbeat was getting faster and An became nervous due to remembering the kiss scene awhile ago. 'It's not a dream… isn't it?' she thought. Then Momoshiro spoke, breaking the silence.

"An, I have something to tell you." Momoshiro said. Ann looked at him still blushing and nervous about what he was going to say or do.

"What is it?" An said blushingly.

"Uhm… Do you wanna… go on a date with me?" Momoshiro asked shyly. She was surprised at what he just said. An nodded shyly and a small but cheery smile formed on her lips.

"Sure. But it's your treat ok?" An said jokingly. Momoshiro laughed and smiled too.

"Of course it's my treat, I'm the guy you know!" Momoshiro said. An giggled at him. He entwined his right hand to her left hand and he smilingly said, "I have something else to tell you. I kept this for a long time."

"What is it?" An asked blushingly, looking straight at the guy in front of her.

Momoshiro bent down at her ear level and whispered, "I like you." Her blush became extremely that even her ears turned red and hot and then she kissed him on the cheeks abruptly.

"I like you too, Momo-kun!" An said shyly but with a glowing smile. Then they walk outside the court holding happily each other's hand and left Kamio all by himself on the court, still unconscious. Suddenly, out from nowhere, Karupin-- Ryoma's Himalayan cat went to Kamio's side and licked his face then it meowed.

**. ****·****Owari****·****.**


End file.
